Shi
by Mokemono
Summary: What if Captain Ukitake had a sister that Shunsui has taken in interest in but is afraid of what his friend would think. This is my first bleach story so please give it a chance...shunsui x OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of bleach**

Chapter One: Cheating Bastard

"YOU NO GOOD CHEATING BASTARD!" A woman, with long black hair that reached down to her lower back, yelled at the naked man in bed with another woman.

"A-Amaya, my one and only love, I can explain." The man begged looking pleadingly at the woman now named Amaya.

"Really and if I was your one and only love then what is that whore doing in our bed, huh, Haro?" Amaya asked coldly while giving Haro a death glare that made him wish that he was dead.

"Well if you would do your duty, wife, and keep me satisfied then I wouldn't have had to go out and look for a whore to keep me company."

"Well maybe I got sick of having shitty ass sex with you!" Amaya yelled while turning to walk out the door.

"Where are you going wife? These bed sheets need to get cleaned!" He ordered her.

"That's it" She whispered to herself and then turned around to face Haro. Seeing the submissive look on his wife he smirked widely thinking that he had finally taught her her rightful place. Once Amaya got close enough to the bed she made a motion that made her husband of 15 years believe that she was going to change the sheets but instead her fist flew right into the side of his face. Not letting him get a word in she kept punching him until his face was bloodied and bruised. "Change the sheets yourself, bitch!" She said and gave him one last kick between his legs and then proceeded to take off the ring and threw it at him, hitting him in the eye.

"Now first order of business is to file for a divorce." Amaya said cheerfully when she walked out the front door but for those that knew her well would know that she was anything but happy. Two hours, divorce filed, she found herself outside the home where she grew up. After knocking on the door a servant greeted her and led her to the dining room where the rest of her family was sitting there waiting for her to show up. Their family had a tradition that every first Sunday on the month they would get the whole family together and have diner. When Amaya scanned the faces of the people surrounding the table she couldn't help but notice that her oldest brother was missing, which only caused her to sadden more.

"Amaya, where's Haru?" Her mother, Etsu, asked.

"I caught him in bed with a whore and I just came back from filing a divorce." Amaya stated and silenced any questions that the others wanted to ask with a cold hard look. Not wanting to be the only one standing she took her seat at the table. "Where's Jushiro?" She asked inquiring about her oldest brother.

"He sent a message with one of his subordinates saying that something came up and that he was sorry that he couldn't make it to dinner." Amaya's father, Kain, explained. All Amaya did was nod her head in response and sat back to just listen to the conversation her family was having while waiting for food.

"Hey, Amaya, you okay?" The question came from Jiro, who was the second oldest sibling in the family.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not in a talkative mood." She stated with a blank look on her face while she just moved the food on her plate around. Everyone at the table could tell that she was still upset about finding her husband cheating but they knew not to bring it up.

"Papa, mama, may I please be excused, I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course, you can use your old room, and please Amaya, stay as long as you like." Her mother told her when she got up from her seat. With just a nod she made her way out of the dining room and up to her old room. Once she was in her room she just plopped on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling before closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was no longer in her room but instead in cemetery with an endless amount of tombstones. Looking behind her she almost let out a scream when she saw two women standing in front of her. One was dressed in a pure white kimono with pure white hair, that reached mid back, and the other was dressed like a ninja with her long black hair in a braid, which also stopped around her mid back; she was covered in skin tight black clothing and had a black mask covering her face from her nose down.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Amaya asked her body on full alert.

"It's time-" The one in black said while the one in while finished her sentence, "we've been asleep for too long."

"What do you mean?" She asked still confused on where she was.

"Train." The two unknown women said together.

"What do you want from me?" Amaya asked while trying to remember the last time she was this confused.

"Train." The whispered in her ear and then disappeared.

Amaya then shot up in bed and saw that she was back in her room again. She lied back down on her bed and let out a deep sigh. 'That was one weird ass dream.' She thought to herself.

Two weeks had passed since that day she first had the dream and sadly the she kept dreaming the same dream ever since causing her lose a lot of sleep, which made her more grumpy. 'On the bright side, my name is officially back to Amaya Ukitake and I am 100 percent single again.' She thought to herself trying to cheer herself up but even that didn't work. Not wanting to keep feeling like this she decided that it was time to pay her brother a visit. He could always cheer her up no matter what her mood, and maybe he can help me figure out my dream. After changing in a simple purple kimono and grabbing a quick bite to eat she made her way towards the gate that separated the districts from seireitei.

"I'm here to see my brother Jidanbou." Amaya said when she approached the gatekeeper.

"Of course Soukai-sama, just give me some time to get a message to him and tell him that you're here."

"Actually my last name is back to Ukitake and how many times have I told you to just call me Amaya." She said with a smile on her face.

"It wouldn't be professional of me to call you that since you're a captain's younger sister, Ukitake-sama."

"Fine, you win for now, but I will get you to call me by my first name eventually." She stated and then waited in silence for her brother to give the okay for her to come in. Eventually after waiting for some time the gate opened and on the other side was her brother waiting for her. Upon seeing her brother Amaya ran at him full speed and jumped so that she could wrap herself around his torso to give him a hug. This was the only way that she could really hug him seeing as how he was 8 inches taller than her.

"Amaya, how have you been? It's been a while since you've visited me."

"I've been good but a lot has actually happened in these past two weeks that I need to talk to you about." She told him while still attached to his chest.

"Alright, hold on tight then." He warned her as he flash stepped to his home on the lake so that they could talk.

"Now, what's going on with you?" He asked while letting her down and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Well first of all, I'm no longer married."

"What happened? I thought that you and Haru were happily married?"

"I thought so too but I when I came home one day I found him in our bed with a whore and then he said it was my fault that he had to resort to a whore to satisfy him. Then as I was making my way out of the room he asked me where I was going and said to get back here and change the sheets. After that I made my way to him and beat the shit out of him and threw the ring at him, hitting him in the eye." She told him with tears slowly leaking out of her eyes; this was the first time that she let herself actually cry over what happened. Throughout the whole story he just held her and let her cry and the next thing he knew she was asleep curled up to his side. Jushiro knew that his sister was beyond tired because of the dark circles on her eyes when her first saw her. He decided to let her sleep and then he would ask her why she hasn't been sleeping.

An hour had passed and Amaya was still sleeping when Shunsui, Jushiro's best friend, knocked on his door.

"Hey, your 3rd seats said that you were here and I wanted to come see how you were doing." Shunsui said wondering why is friend was in this house when he seemed to be doing just fine. 'He usually only comes here when his condition flares-up.' Shunsui thought to himself. Then his friend moved out of the doorway and Shunsui saw one of the most beautiful girls, he had ever seen, sleeping on his friend's futon.

"Good for you Jushiro, getting back out there, you could have just told me that you had a female in here with you and may I say you have excellent tastes in women my friend because she is hot!" Shunsui exclaimed happy to see his friend with someone yet at the same time jealous that Jushiro had met this beauty before him. When Shunsui turned to look at his friend he saw a disgusted look on his face. "Jushiro you okay?"

"That's my baby sister sleeping on my bed, Shunsui." He said as his eye twitched trying to get the image of him and his sister dating.

"Oh-"That was all Shunsui could say before the person, they were currently speaking about, wake up.

"Jushiro?" Amaya asked when she started to wake up.

"I'm right here Amaya, what do you need?"

"I had that dream again."

"What dream, Amaya, is that what has been causing you to lose sleep?"

"Yeah, in the dream-"She started but stopped herself when she saw another person in the room. "Who's this brother?"

"Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th division and your brother's best friend, at your service." Shunsui said introducing himself before Jushiro could.

"Nice to meet you Captain Kyoraku, but do you mind if I can talk to my brother privately?" She asked.

"No, I don't mind. I'll catch up with you later Jushiro." Shunsui said and left the room.

"Now tell me about this dream you've been having?" Jushiro asked getting right back to the topic.

Taking a deep breath she started to tell her brother her dream. "I'm always in a cemetery with an endless amount of tombstones. There are two females there, one in white and one in black, and they keep saying that it's time and that they have been asleep for too long. Then at the end of the dream all they do is tell me to train and then I wake up."

"Well that's interesting."

"Do you know what it could mean?"

"There is a good chance that I know what you're dreaming about. How much do you know about a shinigami's zanpakuto?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
